monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DestinyDragonne
H3H3H3 >:] Terezi: H3LLO, W3LCOM3 TO TH3 4WESOM3ST P4G3 3V3R >:] Sollux:tz,thii2 ii2 my page!! Mituna: M1N3 T0! Sollux: 2hut up! Mituna: 1M 50RRY. Terezi: H3H3H3! Sollux:for the love of gog.........why won't you leave me alone?? Terezi:CMON, W3 C4N ROL3PL4Y 4S TROLLCOPS! >:] Sollux:forget thii2, iim 2o done!! Terezi:H3H3H3 >:] Mituna: H3Y! 1T5 M1N1 TUL1P!!!! Terezi: >:] Mituna: H1 D3RP D3RP D3RP!!!!! hii JU57 leave M3 alone. WA17 W4H7? miituna, ju2t go eat a cookie and leave me alone. 0K4Y. (talk) 01:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Ur christian too? Cool. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) My Oc----http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Miyu_LaNeko[[User:AnimeQueen97|AnimeQueen97]]~[[User talk:AnimeQueen97|Awesome!]] 23:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) <3 The Nickname! LOVE UR NICKNAME!!! "And here you were thinking I was another bubble-headed blonde bimbo. Well, the joke's on you, I'm not even a real blonde!" (talk) 13:48, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Your nickname is pretty cool too. you do realii2e iim p2ychiic two.2o GET OFF YOUR HIIGH HOOFBEA2T. (talk) 22:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your editing on my page i understand that you added mix monsters to the catergory section thank you i was going to do it but i forgot thank you so much! DraculauraxClawdForever (talk) 16:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Savannah, you there? Maybe we can hang out and I can go over to your house. I've got my sewing kit and hair colorer ready. Ask your dad and see if I can come over if you want. Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 18:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't tell my dad I left you a message on your talk page just say you wanted me to come over k Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 19:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi there can we be friends? Anyway can you make bases? Its just I have a few but they are so blurry you can hardly see the figure, so seems as though you are such a talented OC maker I was wondering whether you could make me a base if you do, please reply asap so we can discuss, thanks. 14:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) soz the message above was off me but I 4got to log in lol soz MHGhoul2323 (talk) 14:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay.But I can't make bases.If I had paint I could make one for you you do realii2e iim p2ychiic two.2o GET OFF YOUR HIIGH HOOFBEA2T. (talk) 22:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re Ok its ok I don't mind, I have been looking through your OC''s and a lot of them are lunaii, do you like lunaii? Most of my OC's are lunaii lol, they are just cute and everything lol, I have only got one OC called Angela, I would like it if you could take a look and leave a comment on her page! Oh and reply on my talk page so I know ok because I am a bit hopeless at looking everywhere, and reply asap thanks! 'MHGhoul2323 (talk) 13:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC)''' Can I go over to your house? Whatever your mama says call me and tell me,kk. Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 13:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I got the blob and ice girl create a monster and the mummy and gorgan. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 03:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Destiny Want ta' hangout? Leave a message on my talk page. Also call me. B.T.W., I left Gerald at your house. And did you see the new pics I added to Jade's page? Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 15:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) DESTINY R U there? Please answer my recent talk and tell me if I can go over to your house. When you call if my dad answers just ask for Laken. Hiya Can I edit some of your characters. I wont change the info just the layout. Mermaid Melody Fan Forever Ok. Thnx :) MMFF Hi Destiny, Sorry for editing your page before im new to this wiki and am still getting to know the ropes! i hope i did'nt disapoint you to much if there is anything you would like me to take off Dragonetta's page that mentions any of your oc's please let me know Thanx!! B gal 11 (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) B Gal 11 D-D-Destiny Destiny, how are you? Put a message on my talk page if you see this!Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 02:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki!You Might Like This One... Hey Destiny!It's me,ThePowerPuffKittie!You know my stories involving Sonic,Shadow,and Silver?I made a wiki for it!It's called A Girl and Her Hedgehogs Wiki!There's not that many pages on there,but,I'm trying.Visit it and tell me what ya think! ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 01:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie Thank You So Much! I'm glad ya like te wiki! :) ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 02:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie Party My party is on the 22nd at my house. Come at 6:00 pm. :) Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 00:44, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Melissa Hedgehog and Others Just curious,when are you planning to make them?I'm so excited! ThePowerPuffKittie